


Tension and Release, A Relaxing Night In

by TurnDownForCarolJess



Series: CarolJess One-Shots and Sexy Times [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Maybe A Little Plot, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnDownForCarolJess/pseuds/TurnDownForCarolJess
Summary: Captain Marvel returns to her secret base, covered in alien goo and ready to take a long bath. Spider-Woman has other plans for her.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Series: CarolJess One-Shots and Sexy Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729051
Kudos: 19





	Tension and Release, A Relaxing Night In

Carol Danvers returns from another successful Avengers mission towards late afternoon, another alternate universe besieged by aliens, but without super-powered humans to protect it. Successful is a curious metric, though, as Carol thinks proper success is not being covered in all kinds of alien goo, and she thinks maybe there’s… ten kinds today? The suit may be dismissible but it’s still gotta get cleaned sometimes.

And she’s never getting out whatever flecks of alien juice are embedded in her blonde hair, recently side-shaved on the left and swept to the right. Now it’s a mess of matted hell.

Her secret base in Maine is a sight for sore eyes. And the moment the lake entrance closes, cutting off the waterfall, she heaves a giant sigh of relief that she’s come back, safe and sound, peaceful, and can unwind with a hot shower and even hotter bath.

Then a toddler laughs somewhere in the distance of her lair, and a bright green spark hits the ceiling. Jessica Drew cries out, “No, Gerry, you can’t do that in here!”

Giggles and more lesser venom blasts shoot out, and Carol grunts. Maybe not so peaceful.

She lifts off the ground and flies toward the commotion, where she finds Jessica Drew chasing around her son Gerry, looking frazzled but happy. They’re playing hide and seek among the undeveloped part of the cave, amid piles of rock and equipment Stark insists she has on hand despite having no current use for it.

Gerry’s got Jess’s entire suite of powers, but mostly uncontrolled and it makes for some very interesting days when the little guy is around. He’s able to move very fast in his little stumble-walk and crawl that he’s doing these days, but Jessica has no trouble keeping up with him.

Carol says, “Do I need a Danger Room, now?” which catches them both by surprise. Gerry screeches with delight and hides behind a rock, while Jess instinctively fires a small Venom Blast in Carol’s direction. Carol easily dodges as it goes wide anyway, sparking harmlessly off the stone ceiling. Jess must have been really zoned in with her kid not to hear the waterfall, the machinery, and then Carol once she arrived.

“I doubt you wanna play the game of whose blast is bigger,” Carol says, grinning.

Jess has the good grace to be slightly chagrined, but her lips turn up in a wide smile. She does look sheepish, though, too.

Carol lands next to Jess and says, “When I gave you the key to get in, I didn’t realize you’d use it as a gymnasium.”

Gerry, recognizing that the game has ended, runs up and tries to climb on Carol, who is still covered in more kinds of alien goo than is likely healthy for a little boy. She backs up and Jess swoops the boy up into her arms. 

“Uh uh, little man, your Aunt Carol looks like she went a few rounds with the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man, and his multicolored friends. Is that orange goo in your hair?”

Carol pulls a bit of hair on the long side to her eyes and shrugs. “Maybe. Why can’t aliens just die without exploding all over everything?”

“You smell a little ripe, too.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna shower. What are you doing here, Jess?”

Jess smiles again, pleased. “We were going to surprise you when you got back! There’s a cake and streamers up at the house. Well, part of a cake. Okay, there’s a slice left.”

“Is that why Gerry’s all hyped up and firin’ mah lazors?” She notes that Gerry is in fact crawling all over Jessica like she’s a jungle gym.

“Look, we didn’t know when you were going to get back, and now I’m just trying to burn off his excess energy so he will actually sleep tonight. Remember when I got stuck on Gwen Stacy’s Earth for a little bit?”

“I do. I missed all the fun that time, and I’m still mad I didn’t get to meet the dude you.”

“This Earth is not ready for a man with my pheromone powers.”

“You’ve got a few years to make sure Gerry can control it,” Carol reminds her.

“Ugh, don’t bring it up. I already have to be careful when we’re at the grocery store, otherwise he pumps out some serious adoration vibes and people start trying to give him candy and pinch his cheeks.”

“They’re so pinchable, though! Little man, you don’t need to do anything but be adorable if you want attention.” From an awkward perch on Jess’s shoulder, Gerry watches Carol as she says this, fascinated by her multi-colored goo appearance. Then he laughs and leaps at her, which Jess anticipates and catches him before he gets out of her reach. He squeals and fires off a Venom Blast at nothing, and it’s everything Jess can do to keep him contained.

She says, struggling to keep him still, “I’ve beaten all my villains, and half of Peter’s, plus my fair share of aliens, shapechangers, thugs, and dudes in animal suits. And yet my own child is going to be the death of me.”

Carol chuckles and lifts off again, which settles Gerry somewhat. “I’m gonna go shower, and then we can eat my cake?”

“Sounds good. Are you really gonna ruin your shower with all that?”

Carol scoffs. “What secret lair doesn’t have its own decontamination shower?”

Jess shrugs. “Stark really thought of everything, huh?”

“He also asked if I wanted cameras in the bathrooms, and I’m happy to say there are none.”

“Tony never really changes, does he?”

“Maybe a little bit. Sometimes.”

Jess grins. “Go on then. We’ll be up at the house getting ready.”

Carol blows a kiss to them both and flies off to the bathrooms. She really is happy to see them both, but she was also really looking forward to a relaxing bath without anyone around for a night. Sometimes she likes to decompress with a little bedroom playtime, and sometimes she just needs to not move for an hour while her muscles relax in a steaming bath.

She manifests her Captain Marvel outfit and takes it off the regular way, then tosses it into an industrial cleaning machine specifically designed for super hero outfits. She has no idea how it works, or how to fix it if it stops, but it does a fantastic job. Her regular clothes underneath are soiled beyond use, though, and wouldn’t survive whatever process the machine does. She throws them into an incinerator that Tony Stark also made sure she had on hand. 

It takes some time and a lot of vigorous scrubbing in a shower hot enough to scald normal humans, but she gets herself clean and goes to work on her hair. This, too, takes a while, but when she emerges from the steamy shower stall, wrapping a towel around her and feeling her pink skin from the cleansing battle, she feels refreshed and tired in equal measure. Energized but ready for a nap. This is probably how Jess feels all the time with a toddler.

Out of the shower, she slips on a pair of panties, and a blue robe embroidered with her various superhero pseudonyms over the years, a gift from Rhodey. She shakes her hair out in a towel, and brushes it to get it under control. And to make sure there’s no more gunk in it. She slides on her fuzzy slippers in the shape of M.O.D.O.K., a gift from She-Hulk, who thought they were hilarious. Now sufficiently clean and silly looking, Carol takes the stairs up to her home, where she finds Jessica wrangling Gerry, desperately trying to keep his focus off the single slice of cake on the kitchen counter.

She says, “Alright, give me the little monster, I’m all pink-skinned and fresh now.”

Jess turns to her, looks her up and down briefly and admiringly, then gladly hands the kid over. She leans in and kisses Carol on the cheek as she lets Gerry go. “Good luck eating the cake with him attached to you.”

Carol wraps her free arm around Jess’s waist, pulling her close and enjoying her warmth as she closes the distance. Carol says, “I’ve already got my piece; he can have the cake.”

Jess relaxes a bit in her arm and hugs Carol, head resting on her shoulder, Carol’s wet hair draped down, no doubt tickling Jess’s face. “If you want him to sleep tonight, I suggest no more cake.”

Carol breathes in deep through her nose, enjoying the scent of her little family, and lays another kiss on Jess, a light peck, then turns her head back to Gerry.

“How about you, little man? You have a kiss for your Auntie Carol?” She makes a kissy face and points at her cheek with the arm holding him.

“Annie Cara!” Gerry exclaims as he does an exaggerated baby’s kiss on her cheek, and it’s kind of everything, having the undiminished, whole-hearted love of this kid. 

Jess whispers in Carol’s ear, “You look tired. I can take him and get out of here, give you some space?”

Carol glances back at Jess, frowning. “Nonsense. Fighting an armada of squishy, explody aliens is roughly the same amount of work and uh… relative stickiness as caring for a toddler.”

“Mmm,” Jess murmurs, “You’re sexy when you’re empowering.”

“I’m empowering all the time,” Carol declares, and Gerry excitedly yells, “Powing!” which sends both Carol and Jessica into fits of laughter.

After they calm down and Carol takes a seat at the counter, Jess takes Gerry back and slides the cake in front of Carol. “Eat this. Dinner’s on the way.”

“Dessert before dinner? Am I being spoiled?” Carol asks, picking up the fork next to her tiny plate and taking a big bite of the yellow cake. It’s creamy and soft, a touch of strawberry and vanilla creme frosting, the perfect way to start the evening.

“You can still have dessert after dinner, if you like,” Jess says, winks, and then disappears with Gerry into another room while Carol chokes on her cake. 

Takeout arrives, deliciously greasy pizza, and they enjoy an evening movie and playing games with Gerry, until he finally starts to yawn and rub his eyes. Carol kind of feels the same, but she holds back her yawn and smiles as Jess lifts the boy up into her arms.

“Time to get this little guy to sleep. I don’t suppose you had one of those weird orbs installed to keep him safe while he sleeps?”

Carol laughs. “Of course. Little man doesn’t get to sleep out of that thing until he can control the Venom Blasts.” As Jess goes to find the orb, his hyperspace crib as she calls it, Carol grabs her sleeve. “Trade you back rubs when you get him put down?”

Jess grins, leans over and kisses Carol’s forehead. “Of course, love. You relax, I’ll be back.” Carol’s insides melt a little when Jess calls her that. Jess knows that, and employs it strategically to get the biggest rise out of it. 

She disappears into the house while Carol calls, “Last door on the left upstairs. Next to the master bedroom.”

“Got it!” Jess calls.

Carol is still wearing her robe and slippers, and she’s so warm and comfortable that she could go to sleep right there. Just lean back and stretch a little…

She nearly does fall asleep on the couch, waiting for Jess, then she hears water running from the master bedroom. Is Jess taking a shower?

Maybe. Taking care of a toddler is sweaty, messy work. But Jess comes back into the living room while the water is running, and reaches a hand out to Carol. “Come on.”

“What’s this? I thought we were gonna do back rubs.” She takes Jess’s hand and lets herself be pulled up and towards the stairs.

“You deserve more. Come on.”

As they get upstairs, Carol can smell lavender and rose and she figures out the particular sound of running water now that they’re closer. “Did you run me a bath, Jess?”

“I ran _a_ bath. If someone were to, I don’t know, take off her robe and get in, I couldn’t really stop her.”

“Mmm. How do you do that?” Carol asks, stopping her at the doorway to the master bedroom. She holds Jess close, the woman’s slightly shorter frame slotting into Carol’s naturally.

“Do what, Carol?” But she knows. The subtle grin she’s holding back, the slight pink of her cheeks. She knows.

“Read my mind, you minx.”

Jess leans her face in and kisses Carol’s neck lightly, leaving the barest whisper of sensation. “Well,” she says, then kisses Carol’s chin. “You didn’t put lotion on after your shower.” 

She traces her tongue along Carol’s jaw up to her ear, and sucks the ear into her mouth, letting her breath tickle the back of Carol’s neck. Carol lets out a small moan of pleasure as Jess says, “Which means you were thinking about a bath before you ever got home, and me and the kid messed that up.” 

Carol gasps a little bit, meaning to protest, but Jessica pulls back and nuzzles Carol’s cheek with her nose and lips, filling Carol with Jess’s scent, mixing it with the lavender and rose. Intoxicating. “You accepted us here, giving up your own evening to be with us. Well, now I’m giving you back part of it.”

Finally she covers Carol’s lips, and they stand in the hallway outside the bedroom making out while Carol reaches a hand up Jess’s shirt in the back. Jess lets Carol go just as it’s getting good, and Carol sigh with vague disappointment. Endorphins and adrenaline pulse through her now, and she wonders that she was ever tired.

Jess says, “Need to get you in that tub before it overflows.”

Carol sucks in a breath, and giggles a little. “Just trying to peek under my robe, you are.”

“Guilty. Now get in there.” Jessica lightly slaps Carol’s robe-covered ass as she turns to go into the bedroom and then the master bath. 

Carol asks, “What if Gerry wakes up and needs something?”

“Then I’ll go deal with my little monster and come back. Don’t act like you don’t know how to be intimate with me when there’s a sleeping Gerry nearby. We’ve done this enough times.” 

True enough. Carol shrugs. Steam curls out of the bathroom and Jess follows her in, closing the door. Carol turns back to Jess, ready to return the favor of all this sexy setup, but the moment she does, Jessica runs both hands up and around both sides of Carol’s neck, under the robe’s collar and widens the opening outward, revealing Carol’s shoulders and bunching the robe up so that her panties peek out at the bottom. But only for a moment as Jess pushes the robe down. Carol frees her arms as the robe lowers around her chest, and the steamy air greets her bare breasts. 

“You know, this tub is big enough for two,” Carol says, covering her chest with an arm, a coy little game they rarely play. 

“Right now it’s just for you, Carol.” Jess lets the robe go as it bunches up at Carol’s waist, and then runs her hands down Carol’s sides, tickling the skin, teasing. Carol sucks in a breath while Jessica’s fingers reach into the robe again, find the underwear, and slip into the waistband of the panties, sliding them down with the robe until gravity takes over and they drop to the tile floor around her M.O.D.O.K. slippers.

Jessica, bent down near Carol’s stomach, kisses around her navel and runs her hands back up along the same trail they went down. Carol’s need for her intensifies, but Jess stands back up and twirls her finger. 

“Go on, get in the tub.” 

Carol’s lip curls up into a smirk as she turns toward the tub, letting her arm drop from her breasts. “You’re gonna pay for all this later, I hope you know.”

Jess steps up very close, breathing on Carol’s neck. “I’m counting on it.” Shivers run down Carol’s spine, and she turns her head back to Jess, expecting her to follow that up with a little lip action, at least some tongue, but Jess nudges her forward. 

Carol does as directed, kicking off her M.O.D.O.K. slippers, trusting that Jess has found the right temperature. Her toe dips in, and it’s slightly too hot to be comfortable, but she can take it. Lavender and rose fill her entire world, and when she glances back at Jessica, the woman has removed her hoodie, and is admiring Carol’s backside. Jess rolls up the long right sleeve on her shirt, all the way to the shoulder so that she looks like a greaser with a pack of cigarettes rolled into the sleeve. Interesting.

Carol’s starting to get the picture, and she steps the rest of the way in, letting the heat and the running water wash over her. The other leg lifts over the tub rim and drops in faster, making a tiny splash and bloop of water. Carol crouches down while Jess watches, easing out one leg as she holds herself up by her arms, then the other. The water rises as she lowers in, but it’s a large tub and she’s got plenty of space left. Her backside settles into the basin, and Carol lets the weight drop from her arms, relaxing into the water and focusing on the heat. It really is almost too hot.

She sucks in a breath, taking in the heavy, steaming, scented air.

Jessica drops to the tile floor beside the tub, facing opposite the way Carol is pointed. She folds her legs under her, sitting with both knees forward, using Carol’s robe as a cushion, and dips a finger into the water.

“Ouch. Maybe a little hot, even for Captain Marvel?” Jess asks, and Carol nods, fingers tracing the bubbles on the surface. Each one that pops punctuates Carol’s desire, and she waits impatiently for Jessica to adjust the temperature on the knobs by Carol’s feet. She twists awkwardly from her position, but the woman is so lithe and limber that it’s everything in Carol’s power not to reach out and caress her body. Jessica clearly wants to be in control right now, and that means not getting Jess’s clothing soaked because she’s impatient.

Well, let her be in control. This is too tantalizing. 

A shock of cold water splashes from the faucet over Carol’s feet. She yanks them back in surprise, sloshing the water while she laughs. The bewitching, beguiling smirk on Jess’s face is almost enough to get Carol to splash water back at her.

Almost.

The cold water shuts off after just a couple of seconds, and Jess wafts her hand through the end of the tub, swirling the cold water around so that the temperature of the bath reaches a comfortable, hot equilibrium. Carol notes Jess is careful not to touch her while she does this. Carol’s legs extend back out, and she relaxes in the new heat.

“Nice, now?” Jess asks.

“Perfect. Are you gonna put on some music next?”

Jess grins, and pulls her phone out of her back pocket, starts a rock and grunge playlist, then ties her hair into a ponytail with one hand and very dexterous fingers. “Wouldn’t want anything to get in the way.”

Carol waits, content to enjoy the relaxing, muscle-melting heat and buoyancy. She doesn’t have to wait very long. Jess reaches for a washcloth, and dips it into the water. She lifts it back out, letting the hot water dribble out over one of Carol’s knees, then squeezes the cloth so that it drops a sudden deluge. Leaving the cloth on the side of the tub, Jess massages the water into Carol’s leg, stroking down to her foot, tickling the underside slightly. Carol giggles and kicks playfully, biting a lip at this teasing game. 

Jess runs her hand back up along the calf, tracing a line along Carol’s silky-smooth skin. Hidden by the bubbles, Carol reaches a hand between her legs, but Jess slaps the arm away. “Uh uh. You’re relaxing. I’m doing all the work today.”

Carol growls with desire, but leaves her hands to rest along her stomach. Even that feels nice and she resists the urge to trace lines with her own fingers, to increase the sensation Jess has started.

Jess resumes the sweep up Carol’s leg, shifting forward slightly as she moves, the hand working at the muscles of her calf, then her thigh, alternating inner thigh and outer. Once, twice, three times the hand nearly moves up to her pelvis, and each time Carol has a short intake of breath in anticipation, but Jess moves the hand away, instead working up the side of Carol’s body, then brushes along her stomach, above the groin, tantalizingly close.

Instead of down, the hand moves up, twining with the fingers of one of Carol’s hands. All the while her brilliant green eyes are locked with Carol’s gaze, daring her to move, daring her to stay still. The slickness of the water and whatever Jess has added to it make it impossible to hold onto her hand, and as soon as the fingers lock together, Jess slips free, and resumes her exploration. Back down the other leg. Carol’s fingers twitch with need to tease herself, but she holds firm.

Jess reaches for the washcloth again, and dunks it, dribbling it over the other knee, massaging the leg. She doesn’t tickle the underside of Carol’s foot this time, but she licks her lips and grins to make Carol think she will, and Carol pulls her foot up and away instinctively. Only Jessica’s too fast for that. She catches the leg and massages back up, pulls it to the surface and kisses it, runs her lips up the same way she did her fingers, before letting the leg drop back into the water. 

“Splish splash, I was taking a bath,” Carol jokes.

“You’ll ruin the mood,” Jess says, but she can’t hide the smile. It wouldn’t be Carol if she didn’t make bad jokes.

Jessica leans forward now. Her fingers trail back up Carol’s leg and this time they play a little rhythm around Carol’s pelvis, tapping playfully everywhere but the honey spot. Carol leans her head back, breaking eye contact, waiting.

And finally, it starts. A single flick that sends thrills all along Carol’s body, and then fingers spread around her labia, massaging up and down, avoiding the clit at first. Carol releases a tiny coo, involuntary, and pulls her hands up to her chest, enjoying how they slide up over her toned abs, tickling.

“What did you put in this water?” Carol whispers, as she mirrors the motions of Jess’s hand on her breasts, avoiding the nipples, circling, massaging. Nerve endings vibrate like violin strings, and Carol’s breathing intensifies.

Jess’s voice is low and husky, dripping lust. “The only thing I put in here that wasn’t already in your bathroom… is this.” A finger slides into Carol, strokes in and out, and Carol gasps with pleasure. Her thumb and another finger continue massaging all around, zeroing in on the clitoral hood, then applying pressure and massaging up and down the sides. Each movement is electricity, excitement. This woman’s foreplay game has always been strong, but tonight it’s apexing. 

Through labored breaths and waves of pleasure, Carol pants, “How are you doing this with one hand?”

“A spider never shares her secrets,” Jess whispers. With a thumb pressed against the clit, she rocks back and forth, the water sloshing with the movement of her forearm. Ecstasy pools in Carol’s groin and spreads out from there as Jess almost jerks off Carol’s clit with a finger and thumb, while a second finger enters her, stroking and rubbing the lips with practiced speed before going back in. 

Carol lets go of her chest as Jess builds her to a climax, instead gripping the sides of the tub, chest heaving in and out of the water as her back arches and she knows she’s about to come.

“Yes,” Jess says. “Release. Let it go.” Her fingers stroke in and out, faster and faster. The water churns where her arm rocks, like a piston, in, out, in, out. Jess’s thumb vigorously rubs against Carol’s exposed clit, building to breakneck speed and bringing her over the edge.

A moan escapes Carol, and her body involuntarily constricts as the orgasm grips her. She slides back along the tub, and Jess’s fingers fall away, but Carol grabs her arm with both hands and pulls them back, grips her arm with both legs. Water sloshes over the side of the tub at this vigorous motion, but Jess lets herself be pulled forward until her fingers find Carol’s lips again, and she rubs with more pressure, more speed, strokes faster with the pinky added in for good measure. Carol’s body contracts, she’s gasping for breath and moaning, and her whole being tenses over and over on Jess’s hand before, at last, the sensations lessen, and her grip on Jess’s hand releases. 

Carol’s body collapses back into the tub, breath shallow and laughing. A hand goes up to her chest, massaging the hollow space right below her neck.

“Good, isn’t it?” Jess asks, lifting her hand free of the water. She flexes those wonderful fingers, and uses the washcloth to remove the excess water.

“You’re incredible, Jess. I thought you couldn’t get that out of me without the Venom Blast trick, but you keep on surprising me.” Her breathing returns to normal, and she looks Jess in the eyes again. “I love you, you know.”

“I kinda thought you might.” Jess’s face pinks a little, with pleasure. “Let me warm the water back up.”

“It’s plenty warm in here right now,” Carol says, wondering what’s next.

“I’m not doing it for you.” In response, Jess stands and pulls her shirt over her head, then unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the pile on the tile floor.

“The city of Atlantis needs saving,” Carol teases, “And only Spider-Woman can save it.”

“Hush.” Jessica turns the hot water on, which takes a second, and she lets out some of the cooling bath water while she’s at it. As the temperature and water level change, Jessica pulls her jeans down around her ass, pulling her underwear with them, and kicks off her boots with the rest, until she stands before Carol, the picture of a raven-haired goddess. And she’s all Carol’s.

“Mmm,” Carol says, biting her lip. “You better get in here before I pull you in.”

“Patience, you insatiable woman.” Jess puts a little British stank on that, just for fun, and Carol grins. 

With the water level low enough to accommodate them both, and the temperature coming back up, Jessica leans over to shut the water off and plug the drain back up. Carol leans forward while Jessica’s breasts are in range, and can’t help herself. She runs a wet hand across the front, and Jessica swats the hand away playfully, grinning.

Jessica steps into the tub gingerly, testing the waters again, and finds them comfortable. The water is once again slightly too hot, but Carol’s fine with it if it means Jessica will be in here. Jessica’s toes settle to the basin and her legs brush against Carol’s on the sides of the tub. Jessica turns her back to Carol, and leans down into a trademark Spider-person crouch before smiling and letting herself fall backwards into Carol’s waiting body.

Water splashes around as it rises to displace both their bodies, but Jessica judged it right, and they’re covered quite well in the silky, hot water.

Jess leans back fully into Carol, who straddles Jess and rubs her body against Jess’s backside. “Hard to make out like this,” Carol notes.

“You’ll figure it out, love.” Again Carol’s body responds to the affectionate call. Jessica’s head tilts back and to the side slightly, so that with just a little maneuvering, Carol can reach her mouth. She does so eagerly, and loses herself for long seconds in Jess’s lips, in her tongue raking along Carol’s mouth. In their shared heat.

“My turn to relax,” Jess says breathlessly, grabbing Carol’s arm and bringing it down to her groin. She feathers kisses on Carol’s neck and jaw, and Carol uses her other arm to slide it over Jess’s arm and across her chest, up across her breasts and to her neck. She caresses in this awkward angle, controlling the motion of Jess’s body by applying pressure and holding the woman in place.

Jess guides Carol down to her pussy, and whispers, “Fuck me like you fuck yourself, Captain Marvel. Don’t hold back.”

Carol can’t suppress her smile, turns Jess’s head away from Carol, and whispers in her ear. “You’re not ready for the Fuckton Blast.” Jess’s groan at that horrible pun turns to a gasped moan halfway through, as Carol uses Jess’s hand to finger herself, like a puppetmaster with her strings.

Carol kisses up and down Jess’s neck and face before turning her head back to face Carol, and takes Jess’s mouth with hers. While Jess and Carol’s fingers work together on Jess’s mound, Jess grinds against Carol, rubbing Carol’s clit against her backside. It’s slippery and tantalizing work, and every time Jess tries to pull her hand free, or slide her other hand between their bodies, to do her own fingering on Carol, Jess increases the pressure on her arm locked around Jess’s chest, holding her in place, controlling everything. Finally Jess gives up, and relinquishes that control.

Gives in completely, and lets Carol direct the action. Jess reaches up with her free hand, grunting and moaning all the while, and pulls Carol’s head down to her face, whispering between kisses, “Yes, like that, oh God, use my fingers, Carol, fuck me.”

And she does. Carol keeps her hand over top of Jess’s, and strokes in and out, fucking her girlfriend from behind. Two thumbs rotate around and rub Jess’s clit, pulling back on the hood, exposing the sensitive head, applying pressure and rubbing, just how Carol likes it. Just how Jess likes it. One finger from each hand slides between Jess’s pussy lips and fucks into her. A small moan of displeasure leaves Carol’s lips as Jess’s body stops rocking of its own accord, and the motion against Carol’s pussy stops, bringing her down even while Jessica is ramping up to a proper come.

Carol redoubles her hold on Jessica’s body, and begins rocking the body with her immeasurable strength. Rubbing her clit up and down Jess’s backside, even while their fingers move in and out of Jess, driving her wild, driving them both wild. Carol releases Jess’s mouth as they build to the climax, panting and staring into each other’s eyes as Jess rocks up and down. Carol fingers her while Jess fucks herself and rocks against Carol. 

They’re both using each other and themselves to get off, and their moans build together as the water splashes and sloshes. All at once, Jess’s body tenses up, locking into place around Carol and Jess’s fingers, and she pulses with the strength of the come ripping through her. Carol’s orgasm is smaller, but equally delicious, and she tenses as well, holding Jess in place, muscles straining. For a moment she forgets to breathe, and gasps in a great lungful of hot, lavender and rose air.

Jess’s body relaxes, and their fingers slide out of her. She collapses back onto Carol now, chest heaving, and turns so that she’s laying facedown on Carol’s chest. She snuggles in, kissing her cleavage, and sighs heavily.

Finally, after a long time spent cradled in each other’s arms, enjoying the afterglow and the relaxing warmth of the bath, Jess looks up to Carol’s face, catches her eyes. “You never stop amazing me, Carol Danvers.”

Carol grins, kisses Jess’s forehead, and says, “Maybe I’ll change my name to Captain Amazing.”

“And you ruined it.” Jess splashes water at Carol’s face, and Carol shuts her eyes against it, laughing. They wrestle and spin in the tub, tickling and giggling, unable to get a proper grip because of whatever slippery suds Jessica added. Water goes everywhere, soaking their clothes and making a mess of the bathroom.

Before long, Carol twists herself above Jess, and she leans into the woman she loves, kissing her deeply, running fingers through Jess’s soaked ponytail and leaning her body or face into wherever Jess’s hands stroke.

Now Carol rests her head on Jess’s chest, with both their bodies under the warmth of the bath.

They stay like this a very long time, just tracing the lines of their love, fingers questing and massaging, occasionally making out, until the water turns lukewarm, and then cold, and their pruned fingers and toes tell them it’s time to get out.

With heavy, content sighs, Jessica and Carol get out of the bath, and dry off, and find new things to wear to bed. Jessica leaves Carol in her walk-in closet to go check on Gerry.

In the closet, after pulling on an old tee shirt with Nirvana on it, Carol checks the bedroom to make sure Jessica’s not there. She pulls the door to the closet mostly shut, and digs into the dresser drawers, deep into the sweaters, where she finds the object she wants.

A small ring box. She flips it open to reveal a band of adamantium and a crystal rock that doesn’t even exist in this universe. Sparkly, equal parts blue and green that prism their colors out when the light hits it. 

Carol is sure this is the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with. And after everything they’ve been through, Jessica has been with Carol. She didn’t even recoil in horror from intimacy after the grossness of Carol’s appearance, with all the alien particles everywhere. Carol is pretty sure Jess feels the same.

She hears the door to Gerry’s room click shut, and Carol quietly snaps the ring box closed before hiding it away once more.

Any day now, Carol Danvers is going to propose to the love of her life.


End file.
